Meshera alpha the deformed angel
This NPC only appears in the Elona+ version of Elona. She is the final boss of the second act of the Elona+ main quest and is found on the 30th floor of Rehmido. She appears after you receive the Ether Blaster from Doctor , and killing the Meshera plant. She spawns with the message, "Pay in life! Something shot out of the flesh cake!". This will also cause the music track 56 (mcLastBoss3) to play. The sequence after her defeat is identical to the defeat of Zeome, without the appearance of Orphe. She can use Shadow Step, Eye of Insanity and Power Breath special actions, Shining wave and Chaos Ball spell. She can also use her unique Super Regene special action. She innately floats and she has 64,950 HP. Eating her corpse has a chance of increasing mind resistance and is considered eating human flesh. She can be copied with an Astral Light Pen if the conditions are met. After recruiting, when deformed angel is in low health then it will attack you with a long-ranged attack it normally doesn't use. Older versions of the English translation displayed her name with the Greek letter alpha. How to deal with Super Regene Perhaps the most difficult part of fighting her is dealing the killing blow as Super Regene activates immediately after her HP hits 10%, curing her considerably. To kill her without triggering Super Regene, the player has to take over 10% of her HP in one hit. First, try any of this strategies BEFORE she uses Super Regene. * For warrior or ranged classes: '''Make sure your special bar is full. Use Rampage, Hero/Concentration, the Statue of Mani and Charge Attack. This should take her out in one hit. * '''For magic classes: '''Make sure you special bar is full. Use Divine Wisdom, Magic Armor (if possible), the Statue of Mani and Charge Attack. Either hit her with Crystal Spear to bypass her resistances or Meteor if you have superb resistance to fire. Equipment with spell damage boost can stack with Magic Armor buff, the Staff of Insanity and Scythe of Void are guaranteed to have this attribute. The special action Provoke can help by lowering Meshera's defenses. By this logic Mist of frailness should help as well, and possibly Elemental Scar (if using Meteor). '''Always make sure Charge Attack is the last buff you use, as it only lasts a few turns and takes time to charge. You might need to distract her with pets or neutral allies (infected yerles soldiers or summoned zombies) so Charge Attack is not interrupted . Evolution cannot be evolved. Miscellaneous Flavor Text * The angel flaps its wings. One brings misfortune while the other brings prosperity. * The deformed angel's smile makes you feel like you are in the presence of a god. * The angel's beauty takes your breath away... * You begin to shed tears of joy without even realizing it. * You suddenly feel an itching sensation in your brain. * (Attacking) "You'll accept me, won't you?" Wishing In versions previous to 1.42 it is not possible to get a card of '<'Meshera Alpha>''' by wishing due to the previous name's unicode display problem. ' *cardera a creates a card of ' '''. *figureera a creates a figurine of . Customization The sprite number for the the deformed angel is 461. Because she has a large sprite, any replacement must be 48x96. Category:CFloat NPCs